Keep Your Hands Off My Girl
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Eriol’s back, and he’s crashing the party! His arrival is making Syaoran mad – and Sakura – nervous? What the hell’s going on? Oh, Eriol, keep your hands off Syaoran’s girl! Eriol, GoodCharlotte style, in the sequel to Sakulicious!


**Keep Your Hands Off My Girl**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination_

_---_

Summary

_Eriol's back, and he's crashing the party! His arrival is making Syaoran mad – and Sakura – nervous? What the hell's going on? Oh, Eriol, keep your hands off Syaoran's girl! Eriol, Good-Charlotte style, in the sequel to _Sakulicious! _Songfic to Good Charlotte's _Keep Your Hands Off My Girl.

---

"_Syaoran-kun_, chill, it's nothing!"

"_Sakura-chan, _I need an explanation from –"

"Oh, _Syaoran-kun_!"

---

**Let the record play,  
Let the record play,**

Eriol Hiiragizawa walked into the huge Daidouji living room, which was dimly lit, with all the furniture pushed back. _Another party_, he smirked. He hadn't been in Tomoeda for a long time. He wondered how everyone looked, and especially about Syaoran and Sakura –

Maybe he could pull a few strings with the two.

**  
Let the record play.**

He caught sight of Sakura and Syaoran, and another girl too. Chinese, was she not? He walked to them, and after greeting the two, proceeded to charm the pants off the Chinese girl.

"And I thought nothing good came from China?" Eriol said smoothly. "And you're name is –?"

Immediately Syaoran looked like he was going to tear him apart. "Stay away from my cousin, you –!"

"Eh?" Eriol raised his eyebrows. "Cousin? Isn't she too beautiful a creature to be?"

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, alarmed. "Don't bring other matters –?"

Eriol looked in Sakura's direction. She definitely did blossom, since he last saw her. Wearing – what was the brand called? – Dior? Louis Vouitton? She looked –

_Oops! That shouldn't be thought of any further._

"At any rate, I'm going over to talk to _Yamazaki-san_. It's been a long time –" Eriol told the three.

"Gee, he's hot," Meiling said as soon as he disappeared into the crowd.

---

"I can't believe it! Why are you trying to avoid that –?" Syaoran began.

"I don't want any fighting," Sakura said nervously.

"I should kill him," Syaoran muttered, and looked towards Eriol, before trying to act natural.

---

"Yo, _Eriol-san_, long time no see!" Yamazaki applauded the 'return of a master-story-teller'. "So how's England?"

"Very interesting. In fact, there are queerer stories –"

_Smack!_

"Hey, I thought that was only reserved for _Yamazaki-san_," Eriol whined as Chiharu hit him.

"You're both the same," Chiharu muttered venomously. "So, have you seen _Tomoyo-chan_ yet?"

Eriol shook his head. "No, why?"

"No one's seen her yet." Chiharu sighed. "I told her she took too long dressing Sakura up, but she insisted."

"But you got to admit, Sakura looks pretty hot. I love that green halter-neck top and short glitter denim black skirt. And did you see those ankle black ankle boots she's wearing – "

_Smack! _

"Of course, you look pretty alluring too, _Chiharu-chan_," Yamazaki dropped his voice an octave lower, trying to sound sexy.

_Smack!_

"Aww, I don't get it – she's angry when I compliment her _and _other woman. I don't get her!'

_Smack!_

"There she goes again –"

"Anyways, speaking of _Sakura-chan_, look at her, she's been dpressed since Syaoran's always been going to Hong Kong lately. Heard that it's putting pressure on her relationship. And maybe she's looking for someone new. Go talk to her, _Eriol-san."_

Eriol caught Sakura looking at him. _Hmmm_, he thought, evilly. _Let's see what we can do –_

**The way that you dance,  
The way that you move,  
The way that you stare at me across the room,  
You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,**

Well, he wasn't really sure what she was wearing, but those brands registered in his head.

He walked over to her, and she seemed to be trying to avoid him.

**Now I got what you need,  
I got DCMA  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain,  
I got a model 26,  
But she stays in her place,  
I got a curve shirt neatly,  
Tucked inside in my waist.**

_And I'm sure that's why she's going to find me irresistible. This will be fun, _Eriol thought. He remembered back in Tomoeda, how he'd make Syaoran jealous, flirting with Sakura –

_Let's see how he'll react this time –_

---

"Shoot," Sakura muttered. "He's coming."

"_Sakura-chan_, how've you been doing?"

"Fi-fine," Sakura stuttered. She was –she had to admit – about speaking to Eriol. I mean, wouldn't Syaoran –?

"Don't worry about _Li-san_," Eriol said, as if reading her mind. "Why don't we just enjoy ourselves?"

"_Demo –" _Sakura began.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Syaoran began shouting at Eriol.

_Shoot_.

**And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,**

"What's wrong, _Li-san_?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? With _Sakura-chan_, no less?"

Suddenly the party got a whole lot quieter.

**They say "Aha, ahha",  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.**

---

"_Nani? _What's going on?" Chiharu gasped in shock when she saw Eriol and Syaoran together, Syaoran glaring like hell and Eriol having that same cool – and exasperating – smile.

"From what I see," Yamazaki answered. "It seems that Eriol's trying to hit on Sakura. And Syaoran's pretty pissed off about it. Told you that it'll only bring trouble if you encourage Eriol to go after Sakura."

_Smack!_

"I only did it because Sakura was lonely. That evil clan of Li's is making him disappear every month!"

"Doesn't mean you can butt into other people's business! – Oh wait," Yamazaki's eyes widened in realization. "No way, _Chiharu-chan_, you're smarter than I thought. The jealousy card – I get it know."

"_Arigatou_," Chiharu said smugly. "So, let's see what's going on, shall we?"

---

"_Hoe? Syaoran-kun_, please don't do anything drastic – !"

"Tell that to _Hiiragizawa-san_ over there," Syaoran growled.

"Syaoran, we talked about this –"

"Don't you fucking dare drag Sakura into this –"

"This?" Eriol frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Sakura sweatdropped. Eriol caught this. "Why don't you come with me for a while, _Sakura-chan_?"

"No, thanks anyway," Sakura declined, looking at Syaoran.

---

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Syaoran growled.

"_Syaoran-kun, _he doesn't know about –"

"Doesn't mean he can steal you from under my nose, does it? And this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well, in that case, I'll avoid both of you until you've cooled down."

"­_Sakura-chan_ –" Syaoran began, but she'd already left for the party.

---

"_Sakura-chan_, you're sweating profusely! What happened?" Chiharu asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Where's _Tomoyo-chan_?"

"No idea – but –"

"Eriol's really good at playing that music, isn't he?" Sakura said, trying to change the subject –

---

Eriol smiled.

**Now she sweating my friends,  
And my hurricane shoes,  
She likes the records I spin,  
But out Adam Barton tattoos,**

_But it's really getting difficult to control that girl, I guess it's because she's less naïve, probably due to that magic powers she has. She's really gotten stronger – _

**But she can't say "what's up",  
So what does she do,  
She just stays posted up,  
The other side of the room,  
I got AMC tattooed on my hand,  
I got black wall street on a black bandana.**

Eriol smirked. He'd play a twist and make the song play out:

**And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",**

**Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,**

He moved towards Sakura.

Sakura glanced nervously at Eriol.

**  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.**

"What's up with you and _Li-san_?"

Sakura flushed. "That has nothing to do with you!"

"Are you sure?"

**She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,**

"I – I don't understand what you mean, _Eriol-kun_," Sakura was flustering now.

"Are you sure?" Eriol repeated. "Then why do I hear rumours that you and _Li-sasn _are having – problems?"

"There's no problems," Sakura insisted. "It's just that –" and Sakura paused.

"Go on –" Eriol encouraged her, but Sakura seemed glued to the spot and her face was frozen with anxiety.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Syaoran growled menacingly at him. "I swear, I'm going to kill you, bringing Sakura into this –"

**He, he, he wants to fight about,**

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked innocently. "I don't want anyone hurt."

**Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,  
I just wanna be about it,  
I'm just trying to stay about it,**

"Why, I oughtta –" Syaoran was about to take his magic sword and transform it, but Sakura held him back.

"Not here, _Syaoran-kun_, everyone's watching."

"_Hai_."

Sakura ran off, and suddenly –

"She used the time card." Eriol muttered.

"Now, we talk. And fight," Syaoran drawled. The sword had transformed itself.

**Step out the wagon,  
You know the boy starts to hate,  
The girl that came with him,  
They like that's not the boy she dates,  
They get the fighting and swearing,**

"Syaoran –"

"Shut up, _Sakura-chan_."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.

"_Sakura-chan_, I didn't mean to – you!" Syaoran spun around to face Eriol.

Eriol simply took out the chained locket, and turned it into his staff.

**And now the boyfriend is staring,  
The disco ball on the ceiling,  
Looks like the chain that I'm wearing,  
But the music keeps playing,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck in my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck in my chain.**

"I really don't see what you're so angry about, _Li-san_. It's not my fault that you and _Sakura-chan_ have problems with your relationship. If anything, I think that playing the jealousy card would've –"

"_Nani_? What are you talking about? I thought we were fighting about the fact that you promised not to wear those chains to the party, like you promised. _Mizuki-sensei _told Sakura that you weren't on any account, able to wear them, or the powers would fade early!"

Eriol realized that in shock. _Freak!_

_Silence. _

"I got it! The Jealousy Card! _Arigatou, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun!_"

"What the hell?" Eriol blurted out.

Sakura stared at him.

"I thought – you both – but – you guys – were actually – and he was angry – because of the magic – and – why the hell are you wearing Dior?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're wearing Dior, Channel, Louis Vouitton – just like in the song!"

"No, this is Bvglari, Estee lauder and Sank. What do you mean? And what song, _Eriol-kun_?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Never mind," Eriol said quickly. _And I've made a fool of myself_.

"O-kay," Sakura said, worriedly. "I think you'd better give those chains back to _Syaoran-kun_ before he explodes again."

"Nah, it's fine," Syaoran said. "Just was annoyed that he'd made the magic fade away too soon. You think those chains still have magic left?"

Sakura tapped the chains with her staff. "_Hai_. I'll put The Loop on the chains. That way, The Loop can repeat the powers again and again and it wouldn't go off." And Sakura performed the incantation, and The Loop entered the chains. "There you go, Syaoran. Now it'll still have the powers, and you can improve your training. And don't you think _Mizuki-sensei _is actually very nice."

"_Hai,_" Syaoran said, sulking. Sakura simply laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So you guys never really had problems?" Eriol asked, still confused.

The couple stared at him"What on earth? – No! Who gave you that idea?" Sakura asked.

"When I was with –" and Eriol explained. " – They said since _Li-san _had been going to Hong Kong very often, it been putting strain on your relationship."

Both of them smiled. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, _Eriol-kun_, not strain our relationship_."_

Eriol gave a nervous laugh. "_Hai_. But why were you both fighting."

"Erm, well. I was going to castrate you, and _Sakura-chan_ was trying to keep me in a rational frame of mind, which is surprising because it's usually vice-versa."

Sakura smiled and gave Syaoran another peck on the cheek. To which Syaoran blushed beetroot red.

"You still haven't outgrown blushing, have you, _Li-san_?" Eriol laughed.

"Anyway, I think you should wrap this up, _Sakura-chan_," Syaoran turned to his girlfriend, avoiding the question.

"_Hai_," Sakura said, and undid the Time Card.

Everyone continued, anticipating the fight. Unfortunately for them – which they didn't know – the fight was over.

"And _Hiiragizawa-san_?" Syaoran said, as he and Sakura sauntered off.

"What?"

"Keep your hands off my girl."

**And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipster keeps mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.**

Eriol grinned. "And when exactly are you two getting married?"

Both of them blushed and turned away, hand-in-hand. Yet a small sparkle on Sakura's hand made Eriol stare.

"Well, well, well," he said. And he turned towards the drinks table, drowining his folly in – punch!

---

"So there you are," a voice came. Eriol turned around from the drinks table, and stared into Tomoyo Daidouji's startling dark amethyst-like eyes.

"Drinking away my embarrassment," Eriol explained.

"Of course I know that! It's fairly obvious. Although punch won't help much," Tomoyo laughed.

"I feel very stupid."

"Don't you mean ashamed, over-presumptive and forgetful?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol stared. "How'd you know?"

Tomoyo laughed again. "It's written on your face."

"Ri-ight," Eriol said, as he swallowed another gulp of punch. Then he look a closer look at Tomoyo's clothes. Dark, navy blue sleeveless mini-dress, black strappy stilettos, that intoxicating perfume – "Those Louis Vouitton?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"And Channel?"

Another nod.

"And I bet that's Dior and you have HG and that's from Yves Saint Laurent?"

Tomoyo nodded again, confused. "How'd you know?"

Eriol smiled. "Oh, it's just a little song –"

**You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,  
Now I got what you need,  
I got DCMA,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck in my chain.**

---

Author's Note:

The awaited sequel is here! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It wasn't _hentai­_-ish, like _Sakulicious, _but I thought this was interesting enough. Not really pleased with it, but hope you guys like it! Thoght it'd be refreshing, having this story mainly from Eriol's POV, and I wanted to include more characters – namely Touya and Yukito – but I thought if I put too much action, the story would go haywire and messed-up. Anyways, I really hope you guys like this! It was mind-wrecking, I tell you. In the middle of IGCSE, and writing a story like this. But hey, I studied hard, you know!

Anyways, this story is dedicated to all of you who reviewed and enjoyed Sakulicious. Love you guys, and here's your shoutout!

**SakuraKxSyaoranL**

**LadySakuraForest (anon.)**

**Frosted BlossomZ**

**Strawberry Lunette****  
****Jiade-103**

**4trueSamurai****  
****Pink Fire101****  
****xblackdragonx**

XOXO – Peace out!

Love,

lianneharmony


End file.
